Come Back to Me
by Auto The Frogster
Summary: Hee hee, a songfic I did for Tifa. Personally, I like it. *Laughs* Please read and review, I'm wanting to know whether I should continue my writings.


Agh. A continuation of my newly-declared songfic series. ^_^ I hope you like. Usual disclaimers apply. This one is for Tifa, with the song "How Long Gone" by Brooks and Dunn. The song lyrics are in bold, whilst the stuff I wrote is in normal font. ~.^ Please read and review. Pwease? ^.~

Oh yeah, if any of the lyrics are off, it's because I just listened to the song and wrote them down. No big deal, okie? ^_^

*~

**__**

I keep thinking any minute, you'll be coming home, honey, 

I ain't seen nothing of you in a month or some days. 

Tell me, how long gone are you gonna be?

[Scene: Tifa is sitting on the old Nibelheim well, hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the sky. Her slender arms wrapped tightly around her legs, she sighs deeply, a chilling breeze picking up softly and tousling her long hair. The teenager shivers. The stars twinkle merrily, trying to cheer the forlorn girl who is lost under their watchful gaze.]

**__**

All you said was you had to get goin'. 

Ah, but baby, I wouldn't mind knowin', 

Just, how long gone are you gonna be?

[Scene: Tifa is still at the well. She thinks back to the night a few moons ago, the night in which Cloud declared that he was going to Midgar. She had never been close friends with the older boy.. until a few weeks ago. When they became really close friends. When they were able to trust each other. She sighs, closing her watery eyes and lying her head on her knees. Why were her friends all leaving her now?] 

**__**

{Chorus}

How am I supposed make any plans?

When I still don't even understand,

If you're ever gonna come back home to me.

[Scene: Tifa sits outside of Nibelheim, wearing the cowgirl ensomble in which she met Sephiroth and Zack. Whimpering, she blankly watches the road and wills Cloud to come. He had said... he had said he would come back. But he didn't. There was only Zack... and Sephiroth. Hearing the man's name, she shudders. There was something about him she just didn't like. Tifa snaps herself out of it, futilely wiping her tears on her arm. Cloud hadn't come back. Biting her lip bitterly, she wishes she was dying or something of the like. Maybe then her hero would come and save her. Barking a sad, bitter laugh, she stands up and makes her way back to her house.]

**__**

Tell me, plea---se.

How long gone are you gonna be?

[Scene: A now twenty-year old Tifa wipes one of the tables of her small bar. She looks up and smiles as Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, and Barret burst rudely into the door. They inform her of a successful mission and her smile widens the tinest bit. She informs them of the food in the back and Wedge's grin matches and surpasses them all.]

**__**

Baby, I didn't pay enough attention, 

But I do believe you forgot to mention, 

Just how long gone are you gonna be?

[Scene: Tifa is surprised when Cloud walks into the door of the Seventh Heaven. Her eyes widen as she slowly walks over to him, shoes making a soft thudding sound on the hard floor. Cloud looks up at her, looking surprised as well. He blinks his now Mako-eyes, and they start to talk. Tifa does most of the talking, Cloud giving an acknowledging grunt or nod every now or then.]

**__**

The phone ain't ringin', 

And you ain't callin'. 

And I ain't been hearing your footsteps falling. 

Tell me, how long gone are you gonna' be?

[Scene: Tifa offers Cloud a drink after the end of his first mission. He sits down heavily, ordering something hard. She tries to talk with him, but he seems distant, cold somehow. Changed. He leaves, going downstairs via the 'broken' pinball machine. She gazes after him, thinking about love. The word leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.]

**__**

[Repeat Chorus] 

Tell me, plea---se, 

How long gone are you gonna be?

[Repeat Chorus]

Tell me, plea---se, 

How long gone are you gonna be?

[Scene: Final battle with Sephiroth. They're all giving every ounce of strength and determination they've got... but Sephiroth doesn't seem to be weakening. At all. Hot tears run trails down Tifa's cheeks, her eyes burning. She manages to shoot a futile glance over to Cloud, who's preparing to Omnislash. She can't help but give a weak, half-smile when she thinks of how much he's changed. She now knows she _is_ in love with the man. Tifa turns back to mutant Sephiroth, powering up the Enemy Skill materia embedded in her glove. 'When this is over.. maybe I'll tell him. Yeah...']

*Fine

~*

I know it's not the best, okie? I'm still a pretty amateur writer. But I hope to make this into a series... I'm working on Vincent's next, with a song called "Lost in the Shadows". Seriously, should I continue? Tell me, I really need to know reader's reactions. Will _you _read it if I install the next 'fic? ^_^ Hope so. 

Ja ne!

~Auto-chan

2-07-01


End file.
